Diarios de unos y otros
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Pues la estupida idea que tuve de escribir algunas chorradillas de los protagonistas de R.E en algunas situaciones de sus aventuras...
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION:**

Antes que sigas leyendo te aviso que estas a punto de leer una serie de chorradas que se me han ocurrido para pasar el rato...así que si te aburres a mitad de leerlo, no se admiten reclamaciones ni quejas, ya aviso que es un fic sin sentido sobre los protagonistas de R.E y lo que pensaban ellos en algunas situaciones de sus aventuras etc...Pues nada mas así que aun estas a tiempo de hacer clic y pasar del tema eh?..Bueno ok ok, yo avise, luego no se traumaticen…

**Diarios de unos y otros…**

(Extractos de diarios de los protagonistas y antagonistas de R.E)

Extracto del_…_

_**Diario de Wesker**:_

**_Nota_:**

_Soy Wesker, Albert Wesker, un tipo elegante, alto 1,80, rubio, culto, fuerte, intrépido, y guapo…espero no olvidarme de nada…_

_Por cierto estreno Diario nuevo Wow!_

_Al fin e pillao a un pringao para hacer experimentos con el (risa diabólica), será mi mascota, mi nueva cobaya, creo que se llama Steve Burnside (si mis informaciones son correctas), encontré mi mascota en la Isla Rockfort…justo en esa isla estuve a punto de cumplir mi sueño…mi venganza!..._

_la verdad que mi venganza no la pude llevar a cavo, allí tenia a Chris Redfield y estuve a punto de matarlo, pero una vez mas el cabron se escapo, para mi que si el tío jugara juegos de azar se forraría de la suerte que tiene…en fin, dejando a un lado a mi enemigo numero uno, al cual detesto, aborrezco y odio con toda mi alma, seguiré hablando de mis nueva mascota Burnside, al cual encontré tirado por hay, bueno la verdad tuve que esperar a que la horrible hermana de Redfield se marchara, no me cae bien la tía, estaba dando un morreo de tornillo a mi mascota¡ y a mi mascota solo la beso yo!…eeeee..Esto… no, eso no lo quería escribir, (mierda se me gasto el tipex y no tengo goma de borrar), bueno total este diario no lo leerá nadie por que si lo lee alguien lo mato…bueno de echo, no hace falta que alguien lea mi diario para que lo mate…_

_Sigamos ¿Por donde iba? Ah si mi mascota, que ahora mismo esta en los laboratorios, los científicos ya están experimentando con el, si es lo bastante fuerte seguramente se convertirá en un ser como yo…en fin ya veremos, bueno ahora iré a dormir y mañana veré a mi mascota y nada mejor para dormir que pensar maquiavélicos planes para destruir a Chris! Haber de que manera lo matare y con cual sufrirá mas, es algo que debo pensar muy bien, además aun me tiene que pagar por vencerme al street fighter tantas veces cuando estábamos en los Stars que es lo que mas me jodio siempre…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Extracto del…

_**Diario de Jill:**_

_Ósea lo juro por Snoopy y las flowers powers, Lo peor que me a sucedido hoy además de rompérseme una uña es el ver a un tipo feisisimo de la muerte que estoy segura que quería meterme mano, era altoooo, y estaba gordoooo, además tenia la cara muy fea todito lleno de cicatrices, además la gabardina que llevaba estaba pasada de moda, ya podría haberse comprado una de Calvin Klein o Giorggio Armani pero el muy hijo de su mama era lelo, solo decía una única palabra "Stars" y me a dado mas sustos de muerte que ver una película mal echa de romanos, ósea el tío nada mas que iba tras de mi y yo creo que eso es por culpa de que yo llevara minifalda y fuera súper escotada de la muerte y le a debido impactar y el muy pervertido por eso me perseguía, a saber que quería de mi el pedazo de salido, en fin, ahora mismo no se donde estará el tipo ese, pero espero no encontrarme mas con el, en fin mejor será que siga buscando y deje de escribir en mi diario no sea que el tipo me encuentre desprevenida…Por cierto ¿donde estará Chris cuando se le necesita? o Barry, seguro que ellos tienen mi neceser con mi lima para la manicura, se van a enterar cuando les vea…_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Extracto del…

**Diario de Chris:**

_Querido diario tengo una mala suerte del demonio, resulta que en Raccoon City me lleve un susto que aun me cago las patas abajo del susto que me di al ver a esos zombis y demás bichos, por lo que decididamente pensé huir lo mas lejos posible de allí, así que pensé" bueno vamos a irnos a un sitio donde no haya nadie, un lugar remoto…", así que pues me marche a una isla, pensando en no volver a ver zombis , ni si quiera una cucaracha, (la grima que me dan las cucarachas…)en fin y nada así estaba yo que de pronto nada mas llegar a la isla me encuentro que los de la agencia de viajes me han timado y la isla no estaba desierta y de tías buenas tomando el sol ni de coña, resulta que los desgraciados me dieron boleto para la isla Rockford una isla prisión! Y lo peor que nada mas llegar lo primero que oigo es un "Aaaaaaaah" y yo iluso me dije" Joer Chris que bien te lo vas a pasar aquí que se nota que aquí están seguro foll..." bueno eso, pero al mirar de donde venia ese grito que me había puesto cachondo, me encontré con que era un puto zombi"joer Chris otra vez… así que nada al final me va a tocar tratar de salir de aquí con vida…" en fin lo peor a sido cuando e tenido que luchar contra un gusano gigante ¡joer el asco que me a dado! Y al final pa salvar a un tío feo mu negro, claro el gusano como no le veía al tío iba a por mi ¡si es que no se puede tener mas mala suerte que yo!..._

(El diario de Chris seguía pero hemos decidido no poner el resto se supone que son solo extractos y lo que seguía eran mas chorradas como las leídas aquí o peores aun…)

**CONTINUARA….**

O no… depende de vosotros si no os a gustado decídmelo (pero nada de tirar tomates ni demás cosas raras) y si os a gustado tb decídmelo para que suba mi ego…eee…ejem…bueno…nada mas…saludos a todos…

_Steve Burnside_


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** si leíste el primer capitulo y estas vivo mejor no leas el segundo, leer este fic puede traer graves trastornos, así que antes de leer consulte a su medico o farmacéutico…

**Diario de unos y otros…2**

Escrito por: Steve Burnside

Extracto del…

**Diario de Claire:**

Raccoon City, al fin podría cumplir algo que llevaba tiempo deseando ¡Pedir a Chris que me devuelva de una puñetera vez el dinero que me pidió prestado hace un año!

Bueno lo peor de ese día no fue el ver que Chris no estaba, ni el enterarme que me quedaba sin mi dinero no! Que va… tampoco lo peor fueron los zombis que encontré invadiendo la ciudad de Raccoon,( los zombis al menos me sirvieron de practica de tiro al blanco), lo peor de ese día fue encontrarme con un gilipollas de policía novato que lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a un coche patrulla para huir de los zombis y el muy idiota, va y se asusta por un zombito de nada que estaba en los asientos traseros…¡ Lo malo fue que al asustarse el tío dio un volantazo y el coche giro hasta estamparnos contra una farola! ¡El muy subnormal casi nos mata él en vez de matarnos el zombi!...en fin… eso solo fue el comienzo de ver lo inútil que podía llegar a ser ese tío (aunque hay que admitirlo… el refrán es cierto, "los tontos tienen siempre mucha suerte"… Imagino que por algo el se salvo…) bueno no solo encontré en Raccoon a Leon (el poli tonto y gafe) si no que mas tarde encontré una niña, Sherry (caprichosa y mas escurridiza que atrapar un pez con dos manos) que poco mas y me convierte a mi en su madre, al final la niña se encapricho de mi y quería que yo me hiciera cargo de ella ¡que Horror! Prefiero enfrentarme a los zombis que cuidar de una niña caprichosa! Menos mal que al final fui lista y se la encasquete a ese gilipollas y gafe de Leon que con gusto se quedo con ella, en fin así todos felices, la niña ya tenia quien la cuidase, el poli ya tenia a quien cuidar no? (no es que sea insensible pero no creo que una chica guapa, lista y joven como yo encuentre novio si dice a sus novios que tiene al cuidado una niña) ¡Menos mal que salio todo bien! Así yo podré seguir buscando a Chris y pedirle el puto dinero y de paso darle una patada en las pelotas por que me da la gana!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extracto del…

**Diario de Némesis:**

Groooooooooooooooooaaaaarrrrrrrrrrffff…

Starssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…

(I,m sorry pero me temo que hemos decidido no poner nada mas del diario de Némesis ya que el pobrecito en su diario solo escribió estas ¿ palabras?...bueno al menos lo intento , que ya es bastante para el ¿no creen?)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extracto del…

**Diario de Leon:**

¡Jo! ¿Por que me llama gafe todo el mundo? ¡no soy gafe solo que al final tengo suerte eso es todo! Haber¿ yo que culpita tengo de que nada mas en mi primer día de trabajo como policía llegue destinado a la ciudad y todo el mundo se transforme en zombi…? jooooo, ni que yo lo hubiera echo a posta, snif, tampoco tengo la culpa de que yo encontrara allí una novia, Ada, y resultase ser una espía que solo quería de mi información y llevarse unas pruebas del virus que transformo en zombis a los ciudadanos de Raccoon City …además tampoco soy el culpable de que al final la pobre Ada la palmase y yo saliera con vida de ese sitio…

En fin eso es agua pasada… ahora tengo un trabajo nuevo y… ¡otra vez la gente me llama gafe!... resulta que mi primer día como agente del gobierno van y raptan a la hija del presidente ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la rapten? y lo peor es que encima que me ofrezco ir a rescatarla, resulta que llego a un pueblecito y los pueblerinos nada mas verme me han tomado envidia y me persiguen con machetes, sierras y escopetas, lo mismo los de ese pueblo se han enterado de mi fama de gafe…joooooooo…

(Bueno creo que lo mejor para la salud mental de los lectores es que no sigamos leyendo más del diario de Leon… a no ser que quieran visitar las instalaciones de un psiquiátrico.)

**CONTINUARA…**

Gafe: significa sin suerte

(Bueno si este fic continuara o no eso no se sabe…de echo ni se sabe ni por que hay lectores que se han atrevido a leer este fic y no han sufrido trastornos aun…y para rematarlo algunos incluso han dicho que les a gustado! En fin imagino que esta segunda ronda de chorradas les abra echo entrar en razón y la próxima vez me pedirán (seguro que hasta me pagan) para que por favor no cree una tercera parte… XD

Bueno por si acaso alguien valiente lee hasta aquí, saludos!

_**Steve Burnside**_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cómo? ¿Aun siguen vivos? ¿No han mutado ni nada por el estilo?... si están leyendo aun significa que deben estar muy bien vacunados, ya que han aguantado hasta este tercero asalto sin caer desequilibrados…bueno pues nada seguro que para después de leer el tercero caen...Juajuajua (diablos ya me pego Wesker la risa siniestra…¬¬)

**Diarios de unos y otros…3**

_By: Steve Burnside_

Extracto del...

**Diario de Ashley:**

Querido diario tengo que confesarlo ¡Estoy colada por un tío macizo!

Se llama Leon Scott Kennedy, aims! Si se parece a Brad pitt!

Es que solo imaginármelo se me caen las bragas al suelo…

(Aquí Ashley babeo un poco sobre la pagina de su diario.)

El es tan guapo y tan fuerte… si, tiene que ser fuerte por que me salvo de unos aldeanos locos llevándome en brazos durante todo el rato…aunque yo le obligue a que me llevara en brazos o haría que mi papi le despidiera, ya que soy la hija del presidente y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana!

Además no me apetecía andar, lo único malo que no le sentó muy bien a Leon que yo le diera ordenes ya que murmuro dos cosas que nos las entendí muy bien, yo creo que bromeaba, este Leon es tan bromista, dijo algo así:"Niña ¿que comes que pesas como un hipopótamo?" eso me pareció muy grosero aunque yo se que me lo decía bromeando y cariñosamente, la otra frase fue:"Ya estoy arto no se si salvarla o cargármela yo directamente, total no se enteraría nadie si fui yo o los aldeanos" me asuste un poco al principio pero como vi sonreír a Leon supe que era otra de sus bromas, aunque en su momento juraría que su sonrisa era sarcástica…(Glups)

En fin la lastima de ese día fue que no conseguí que me metiera mano, el tío parece que yo no le gustase, aunque eso es imposible mira que soy tan súper mona y fashion de la muerte! Pero ese día ni puto caso, mira que yo hacia de todo para provocarle y el nada, y para colmo llego una tipa china Ada, aunque no era nada del otro mundo, además a Leon se que no le impresiono esa mujer, total tenia cara de guarra, y Leon creo que fue a deshacerse de ella me pidió que esperase media hora, se metieron en una habitación y seguro Leon la dio una paliza para que no molestara mas, ya que yo solo escuchaba como gritos y gemidos de ella de la habitación, que curioso lo que hace Leon para que otras no interfieran entre nosotros dos no?...

(Disculpen que cortemos aquí pero mejor nos ahorramos decir que la tía es imbecil!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Extracto del…

**Diario de un perro zombi**:

Grrrrrrr guau guau, grrrrrrrrrr, groooooooooooooooooo guau guau miau gu... ¿miau? Grrrr guau guau…

(Emm…sin comentarios….¬¬)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Extracto del…

**Diario de Steve**:

Que bonito es el amor… Que guapa es Claire… ¡que coño lo que esta es bien buena la niña! Y es que en la isla no había mucho donde elegir, y la verdad los zombis no son mi tipo, además después de estar tanto encerrado en una prisión solo llena de tíos, pues ver llegar a esa chica que quieres que te diga, se me puso tiesa nada mas ver a ese pivon ¡Que Buenorra! Aunque la tía no me hacia caso al principio, mira que se que estoy bastante muy bueno por que siempre e ligado mazo con eso que me parezco a Leo Dicaprio el actor ese, aunque mejor dicho yo estoy aun mejor que el (Risa de cretino narcisista)

En fin al final yo creo que la nena callo rendida a mi, aunque la cabrona me costo casi la vida, un hachazo en toda regla y la malo es que solo logre un mísero beso y luego la tía de mío por muerto y se largo de allí dejándome tan empalmado que tuve que cerrar los ojos y no me podía mover del dolor que sentía(en fin si eres hombre me entenderás a que me refiero...ejem!) y ella al verme tan quieto creo que se pensó que yo las había pichado y se fue dejándome tirado, luego solo recuerdo que llego un turista, por las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, aunque tenia una sonrisa de pervertido cuando me miro desnudo en el suelo, y sin decir nada me echo sobre sus hombros como si yo fuera un saco patatas y nada luego solo recuerdo despertarme en esta habitación, lo raro es que sigo igual de desnudo y yo que pensé que seria algún tipo que querría el virus de verónica que corre por mis venas, en fin, tal vez se trate solo de un buen hombre, que me quiso salvar, seguro que si…

Aunque me sigo preguntando que abra pasado en el momento que e estado inconsciente y por que aun estoy desnudo y sobre una cama de una habitación…

(Aquí se corto el diario, creo que se dio cuenta y descubrió lo que había pasado…XD)

**¿CONTINUARA?**

Vete a saber si continuara…en fin una vez mas lo repito esta en vuestras manos que continué o no… quiero decir si alguien se volvió loco de seguro no me dejaran continuar el fic pero si aun sobrevivieron sin ningún trastorno quizás hay esperanzas…XD

(Por cierto saludos y gracias una vez mas a to2 los que están leyendo)

_Steve Burnside_


End file.
